Shounen Hero's
by JABAAR1
Summary: 12 hero's have been chosen to take out a evil threat and as they go along the gain the power of the elements and learn the secrets of Lunar comondaire.
1. Kidnapped 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHOUNEN JUMP CHARACTER OR ANYTHING RELATED

Guys I will continue my pokemon fic but it'll have to wait until february sorry and here is my new fic!

SHOUNEN HEROS

Damn it! Im late Tsuna called. His first day back to school couldn't have been any better he thought. Tsuna had been living a peaceful life after the whole checker face and Arcobaleno war, after all no Villains equaled no trouble and he liked the idea of it. It was just him and his friends but he still had one problem he didn't know how to get Kyoko to like him. Well she already did but as a friend. Anyway at the front door the gang met " Hey Tsuna " Yamamoto called out while waving his hand and on the other side were Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei but as usual Gokudera called out " Hey boss! " not to forget the Shimon family was here to. with Enma smiling at Tsuna and the rest, than Hibari came along a long silence fell upon them but than Yamamoto broke it by just giving a simple Hello. Hibari never liked Tsuna but he was part of the family, the Vongola family that is. Classes went on as usual with Reborn popping up every where giving Tsuna the advice he needed but now out of random Reborn shot the dying will bullet at Tsuna and as Tsuna regret making Haru sad he came out to be energetic and to appear in only his boxers after all it wasn't the critical dying will bullet. They would've kept that for fights but Tsuna tends to stay calm and strong during that bullet. He beat Mukuro Rukodo who is it at Kokuyo right now. He also managed to beat the Varia and Byakuran himself but thanks to that there all rivals or friends now. Anyway before Tsuna went home he stumbled upon this book but nothing was written in there, nope nothing but blank pages but he saw a shadow crept behind him. He turned around only to find a giant fist coming toward his face the first thought he had was Oh man this is going to hurt and just like that he was knocked out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto a ninja whose smart and stupid at the same time but there was no question he was strong. He also crushed on Sakura so hard but Sakura crushed on Sasuke, Naruto's rival. Not only that but Naruto went through some really tough time like when the whole hidden leaf village hated him cause he was a prankster but he only did it for attenion cause in his words " Id rather be noticed and hated than be shunned '' and to make it worst he was a Jinchuurki but his tailed beast Kurama and him are friends now. Naruto was now the Hokage of the hidden leaf village, finally his dream had come true but even though he became Hokage him and Hinata were still together. Sakura won Sasuke though but Naruto stopped crushing on her during the fourth shinobi world war. To tell the truth Naruto was seventeen. In this world there were Ninjas, Mafia bosses ( good and bad versions ) Pirated, Humans who held the power of Shinigami, Wizards, Alchemists but to this day a legend still exists they say the legend is about aliens called Saiyans and Nameks lived on this planet before and there used to be a very powerful Dragon that lived forever but it was a tale anyway, Naruto was going to his home after training with Garaa and Sai but when he arrived his door was open and his place was trashed when he entered his bedroom he fell and his mind went blank the last thing he heard was a snicker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In heaven Goku was training with his son Gohan and Goten all three transformed into super saiyan 4 and used the famous signature move of Goku the Kamehameha, the beam blasted with only Goku standing they all laughed and just dusted of their shoulder, now they were ready going in to combat at full speed and strength. Unfortunately the fight was called off and Goku was informed of how a threat was rising and if he wanted to be revived until the threat has been taken care off and obviously the kind hearted super hero agreed and had been revived only to head of to the planet he protected many time, Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Kidnapped 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Shounen jump characters or anything else related

_SHOUNEN HERO'S_

Natsu was just resting at the guild and Luffy was sailing across the sea to meet up with Natsu. "Zoro" Luffy called but he wasn't there weird he thought but when Luffy went in to a specific room he was terrified just purely terrified. The sight he saw was unimaginable, what he found was Zoro lying across a barrel soulless he looked like he was dead, blood dripping from his face, Closed eyes and a cut against his lip. Worst of all there was his sword lying across his chest with blood dripping from it. Every drip Luffy got angrier and angrier than suddenly a flare opened inside of him. This is not like him but a desire for revenge bloomed within in him and a memory of when he thought Ace was dead appeared in to his mind and vanquished a second later. Luffy fell to his knees, minutes later Luffy walked out the room but behind somebody with a powerful staff hit Luffy across the head resulting in Luffy unconscious. The strange man picked him up and put Luffy on his shoulders, jumping onto a rope ladder connected to a helicopter. Luffy about to wake up sees Natsu also unconscious with another blond guy with him. Luffy fell again unconscious feeling a painful punch to the head.

Edward was knocked out and was also on a helicopter with other to people but before this happened he was in a fight with Al.

Al with his body back fought Ed for training and it went on for hours because Ed also with his arm back fought intensely. With a normal body Ed felt great and to be honest he was training without using alchemy since it was forbidden but Ed used it on secret occasions with nobody but Al. Ed was just strolling around but suddenly he was attacked he fought but it turned out to be a distraction cause as soon he saw his opponent smirk he knew he was ambushed cause he turned around to see bat coming toward his stomach and just like that he fainted.

Toriko and Ichigo were fainted on a boat and no info was known.


	3. Attack on Eren

SHOUNEN HEROS

Disclaimer* I do not own Shounen jump characters

Eren Pov

(Falls down *)

15 minutes earlier

" Damn it… Where am I... Where's wall Sina?" (Frightened look*) "Mikasa! Armin! Jean! Where are they?"(Running*) ( finds a builing with glowing green lights coming from the inside* )

Present time

"Welcome Eren Yeager, You are the last one we needed to capture and you just came to us, we thank you" the mysterious man had said, Who else did he capture…

"We were lucky we had forced you to come to this dimension"

" Forced me? Another dimension "

" Yes this is the Earth a place where no titans live "

" No titans! "

" yes "

He next told me that these people were captured

Naruto

Tsuna

Goku

Toriko

Ichigo

Luffy

Edward

Aladdin

Kuroko (also from another dimension)

Natsu

I don't know who they are but were in for some real trouble…

Thanks, sorry I haven't posted a chapter for 3 months I promise I will post weekly again R&R


End file.
